AMOR INCONDICIONAL CON ALGUNAS CONDICIONES
by Gaara.Dayila
Summary: Te reto a que me quieras, debera pelear contra sus propios demonios incluso si esos demonios es el mismo para poder ganar el amor de su mejor amiga que decide irse para no sufrir mas a su lado. YO TE AMO TU SOLO ME QUIERES COMO AMIGA ESO NO ES JUSTO...
1. un mal comienzo

CAPITULO 1: UN MAL COMIENZO

Eran las 8:45 a.m. la campana de la preparatoria real de konoha ya habia dado comienzo al primer día de clases todos ya estaban en sus salones, pero a dos calles un rubio muy energético corría a toda prisa como si su vida dependiera de ello y pues al parecer si ya que una mujer pelirroja se le arrojaba por detrás tumbandolo haciendo que este caiga como un costal de papas dandole un fuerte golpe que hizo que se pusiera de cuclillas

-Naruto si vuelves a escapar de mi te prometo que no volveras a usar tus piernas nunca mas- decía Kushina muy agitada ya que había correteado al rubio por mas de 10 calles

-No lo vuelvo a hacer lo prometo- decía con un pequeño sollozo –ji ese es mi niño- decía Kushina con una gran sonrisa –pero solo la empuje por accidente y resbalo cayendole el desayuno en la cara no es culpa mía y no pude disculparme por que debía correr para salvar mi vida- se decia mientras veía a su madre desaparecer entre la multitud.

Naruto seguía corriendo -si me libraba de una boxeadora profesional en casa debo lidiar con una cruel y despiadada bruja en la escuela que se hace pasar por directora- decia bajito –A QUIEN LLAMAS BRUJA ENANO- ese grito se debio gaber escuchado hasta en el mas allá, luego tubo que soportar sus regaños por llegar 50 min tarde , siempre era lo mismo –Naruto no corras, Naruto no grites, Naruto no le prendas fuego al jardin, Naruto desata a tu maestra, Naruto no esto, Naruto no aquello, siempre me priva de la diversión se decia mientras subía los escalones hasta llegar al 2 piso al llegar a la puerta se dijo para si mismo –este sera un gran año, debo comportarme lo mas maduro que pueda- dio un leve suspiro y entro al dar solo un paso dentro del salon se planto de cara al duro y frío piso, al levantar le cara se encuentra con la mirada acosadora de Sasuke que estaba recostado en el piso apoyado en la pared –Aparte de dobe, ciego- decia el pelinegro con fastidio volviendo a cerrar los ojos llamando la atención de todos los presentes que se reian al ver la nariz plana y sangrante del rubio a excepción de una de una muchacha ojos luna que miraba divertida hacia el jardín de a lado donde una su hermana descansaba con un joven –Konohamaru quédate quieto- decía Hanabi muy feliz, hasta que un fuerte grito la sacó de sus pensamientos –KYAAA AQUIEN LLAMAS CIEGO MALDITO TEME ENGREIDO- decía el rubio muy molesto –si asi empieza mi primer día no quiero pensar en como sera el resto del año- pensó calmado y busco un lugar donde sentarse el unico lugar disponible era tras la chica nueva.

CONTINUARA…

Etto.. Éste es mi primer fic, espero les haya gustado el primer capitulo por favor no sean crueles conmigo, debo agradecer a mis amigos por ayudarme a inspirarme en especial a ANIYASHA NAMIKAZE. Creen que merezco un review?


	2. COMIENZA A OLVIDAR

_COMIENZA A OLVIDAR_

_**++++ ENAMORARSE ES GRATIS EL PRECIO SE EMPIEZA A PAGAR CUANDO TIENES QUE OLVIDAR+++++**_

Pasaron ya seis meses desde que inicio las clases Naruto y Hinata eran los mejores amigos solo al lado del rubio Hinata podía perder su timidez.

Naruto: Hey Hinata lista?

Hinata: si… eso creo?

Naruto: ahí va!

Hinata: nooo! Espera.. espera- se recoge el cabello en una coleta- listo!-

Naruto remata con fuerza metiendo a Hinata unto con el balón al arco.

Naruto: HINATA!- corre a prisa donde ella -¿estas bien?

Hinata: si- decía con el poco aire que le quedaba, el rubio en lugar de ayudarla sale corriendo de la cancha para encontrar a Sakura a lo lejos dejando a Hinata tendida en el suelo.

…..-puedo ayudarte? Tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse

Hinata: gracias- al ver de quien se trataba –Kiba que haces aquí?

Kiba: pues vine a saludar y al parecer también a ayudar?

Hinata: te lo agradezco- decía un poco adolorida

Kiba: te llevo a casa?- su voz sonaba muy picara

Hinata: no te molestes voy sola-

Kiba: anda yo te llevo-

Hinata: gracias- decía no muy convencida.

La llevo en un lujoso auto y partieron rumbo a la mansión Hyuga , al llegar hinata preparo un ungüento para aplicarlo en el moretón que el gran golpe le había provocado.

Naruto llego a su casa después de haber dejado a Sakura en la suya, recordando en su habitación como había dejado a la pobre Hinata despues del golpe, eso de no disculparse y salir corriendo se le estaba haciendo una gran costumbre al rubio.

…- idiota me estas escuchando? – un gran golpe lo volvió a la realidad, Kushina miraba a Naruto con gran enfado al parecer llevaba mucho tiempo hablándole sin que este la escuchara.

…..- cariño, no lo golpees en la cabeza por que terminaras por desaparecer el poco cerebro que tiene- Minato probocó que el rubio menor se enfureciera.

Naruto: que gracioso-

Minato: que te tiene tan distraido hijo?

Naruto: no..no es nada importante-

Kushina: una chica, eso es seguro- al parecer ese comentario era hacertado

Naruto: co-como lo supiste?

Kushina: soy tu madre no lo olvides- las palabras de su padre y ese cariño tan rudo que su madre le brindaban hacían que el dolor y los problemas se hicieran nada, realmente ellos eran únicos.

Al día siguiente Naruto se dirigía a clases dispuesto a pedir perdón, pero al llegar al salón vio a Hinata hablando con Kiba eso si era raro -que trama ese sarnoso- pensó el rubio haciendo una carrera para llegar al lado de Hinata,

Kiba: te molesta estamos hablando?

Naruto: si me molesta ella es mía…miga!- esto provocó que Hinata se pusiera roja

Kiba: aún no me respondes Hinata- prefirió ignorar al rubio y proseguir con su propuesta.

Hinata: l-lo siento pero n-no puedo corresponderte, perdóname-

Naruto: ya oiste sarnoso ya vete- no espero a que Kiba dijera nada más y lo corrió del lugar de Hinata.

Naruto: lamento que lo paso que paso ayer-

Hinata: n-no te preocupes no paso nada-

Naruto: Hinata no dejare que nadie te lastime por que eres mi mejor amiga-

Hinata: si solo eso soy… TU AMIGA- se decía para si misma, el no sabía lo crueles que eran esas palabras.

El último año de estudios ya termino y para celebrarlo organizaron una fiesta de gala, Naruto invitó a Sakura, Sasuke invitó a… a Sasuke, Shikamaru con Ino, Kiba no tubo de otra que acompañar a Choji, Shino fue un caballero al invitar a Hinata.

La fiesta daba inicio y como último número Hinata apareció con Shino ella lucia tan radiante con ese vestido de noche azul, esos zapatos y ese peinado que le hacían juego se veía tan hermosa…

CONTINUARA….

**Espero que os guste este capitulo**


	3. COMIENZA A OLVIDAR PARTE 2

_Comienza a olvidar parte 2_

_**+++ENAMORARSE ES GRATIS EL PRECIO SE EMPIEZA A PAGAR CUANDO TIENES QUE OLVIDAR+++**_

Naruto: Hola Hinata te ves hermosa-

Hinata: g-gracias Naruto-kun-

…- si me permites Hinata ¿bailarías conmigo? –

Hinta: claro Shino-

Al ver alejarse a Hinata, Naruto quedo pensando en aquello que sentía, -acaso son celos… no… eso es imposible- se decía para si mismo.

Un momento después Hinata se le acercaba lentamente

Hinata: Naruto-kun bailarías conmigo por última vez?-

Naruto: por supuesto… pero por última vez a que se refería- esto último lo dijo más para si.

La música sueva y romántica los obligaba a unirse más.

Hinata: Naruto… es hora de que confiese lo que he guardado por mucho tiempo… yo TE AMO…

Esas palabras lo dejaron incrédulo – pero no te preocupes sé muy bien que tu no sientes por mí lo que yo por ti, pero si tú eres feliz yo soy feliz.. Te dejo libre por ese motivo porque te amo- le dijo con tristeza escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del rubio.

Naruto: Hinata… Yo no.. - pero ella fue veloz al cortarlo.

Hinata: No Naruto.. No digas nada, aún me parece injusto amarte y que tu solo me quieras como amiga. De un fugas beso en los labios Hinata desapareció del salón entre la multitud de gente dejándolo solo con un mar de dudas, pero que grande es el destino que justo en ese momento Sakura su Sakura se daba de besos con Sasuke, que idiota se sentía, era más que obvio que ella solo lo estaba usando pero solamente él no lo quería ver.

Hinata se dirigía a casa a paso lento con Shino que la esperaba en la puerta del salón, ambos no decían ni una sola palabra el silencio era más que necesario, al llegar a las puertas de la mansión Hyuga, Hinata fue sorprendida por un suave abrazo de parte de Shino.

Shino: sé que te vas mañana y no dijiste nada, pero a mi tu no me engañas tus ojos me lo cuentan todo-

Hinata: ya lo sabías?... te extrañare mucho adiós-

Shino: cuídate mucho adiós.

Naruto se dirigía a su habitación después de ver aquella escena no había motivo alguno para seguir ahí, se recostó en su cama estaba a punto de salir para ver a Hinata pero el timbre lo detuvo, bajo de prisa las escaleras, corrió a la puerta y al abrirla lo primero en decir fue..Hinata.. pero solo se encontró con un serio Shino.

Shino: al parecer no te alegra verme?-

Naruto: no te lo tomes a mal, solo es que no fue una buena noche-

Shino: Hinata se irá mañana su vuelo sale a las 8 a.m.-

Naruto: que eso no puede ser iré a verla ahora-

Shino: no lo hagas empeoraras todo, espera a mañana, adiós-

Naruto: gracias… Shino, te debo una-

Shino: no lo hago por ti- sin decir más se marchó.

Naruto retornó a su habitación para poder pensar pero el sueño lo venció, al despertar vio tomo las llaves del auto y salio a toda velocidad rumbo al aeropuerto, pero el trafico le impedía avanzar rápido así que tomó la vía contraria, al llegar no supo donde estacionar así que solo se detuvo en la puerta principal y corrió para darse de cuenta que ya era muy tarde ella se había marchado.

Naruto: se fue y no me dijo nada, se fue y no le dije que yo también la amo...

CONTINUARA…

Sé que esta corto pero no tuve tiempo de escribirla perdón..


End file.
